The present invention is directed to an improved spray tower for spraying a corrosive test liquid onto test samples within a test chamber.
In known arrangements of this type, a plurality of test samples are positioned within an enclosed test chamber. A spray tower is located within the test chamber and a corrosive liquid is atomized therein and sprayed therefrom onto the surfaces of the test samples to determine the resistance of the test samples to corrosion by the test liquid.
In this conventional type of device, the test liquid is sprayed from the top of a vertical tube and is deflected therefrom by a deflector outwardly and downwardly onto the test samples. This type of arrangement works well with basically flat test samples. However, when the test samples have irregular and complicated configurations, it is difficult if not impossible to spray the test liquid onto certain of the surfaces of the test samples. Thus, when the test samples are of a complicated and irregular configuration, it is difficult to obtain test results which accurately indicate the corrosion resistance of the entire test sample.
Accordingly, it has been the practice, when testing complicated and irregularly configured test samples, to avoid the use of a spray tower and rather to manually spray the test liquid onto all surfaces of such irregularly configured test samples. However, such an arrangement is not only time consuming and inconvenient, but also results in atomizing air directly contacting the sample, thereby spreading or diluting the amount of test liquid actually applied to the surfaces of the test sample.